Pardonnemoi
by Poison doux amer
Summary: [Dio Distraught Overlord] Cher journal...J'en suis sûr à présent.  Il me trompe. Aujourd'hui, il portait des affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes et sentait un parfum pour homme Je t'aime. Me pardonnerastu un jour ?  [YAOI]


**Auteur : Yôko**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, yaoi**

**Couple /**

**Bande son : Ain't afraid to die.**

**Poème : de moi **

* * *

**Pardonne-moi**

****

_Et si nous deux s'étaient finis_

_Et si ça ne valait plus la peine de se battre_

_Parce que sans cesse tu regardes ailleurs_

_Parce que j'ai arrêté de t'arrêter._

_Et si nous deux, ça ne valait plus la peine_

_De se tourner vers un avenir_

_Déjà inexistant._

_Peut-on parler d'avenir lorsqu'il n'y a même pas de présent ?_

_Un jour me serreras-tu dans tes bras ?_

_Me demandant pardon, plus jamais tu ne recommenceras._

_Mais je ne te crois plus, je ne te croirais pas._

_Car à peine ai-je le dos tourné, c'est vers lui que tu repartiras._

_Et mes larmes coulent tout comme mon sang sur le sol._

_J'ai prié tous les dieux, toutes les idoles._

_Mais ce soir encore, tu n'es pas là_

_Mais ce soir encore, c'est ce même sang qui coule de mes doigts._

_Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller vers la mort._

_Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, tu comprendras tout le tord._

_Q'en mon âme tu as causé._

_Pour cet homme que tu as tant aimé..._

_Des yeux qui se ferment pour dire au revoir_

_Adieu, il ne restera pas dans les mémoires_

_Cet homme au coeur pure_

_Cet homme au coeur brisé._

Doucement, Mikaru franchit la porte de la maison, souriant comme à son habitude. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait vu son amant, mais Erina ne devait pas le savoir, c'est pourquoi il s'était douché et avait lavé ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami le découvre, lui qui était si fragile, qui avait tant besoin de douceur. Avançant dans l'appartement, il laissa tomber sa veste au sol lorsqu'il vit Erina, à terre, son corps baignant dans une marre de sang... Les larmes, puis la peur, une main qui fait le numéro d'urgence, des mains qui serrent son petit ami contre lui, lui murmurant de rester, de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner...

Les pompiers arrivent, il emmène le jeune homme, laissant le châtain à terre, recroqueville, sa chemise blanche tâchée de sang tout comme son coeur emplit de remord. Ce n'est qu'un monstre. Comment a-t-il pu laisser Eria dépérir sans voir cette douleur qui le brûlait depuis toujours... Des larmes teintées de sang.

S'il avait pu repartir en arrière, il l'aurait fait, juste pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, juste pour lui dire qu'il a fait un erreur. Juste pour lui demander pardon. Mais peut-on demander pardon lorsque l'on a trahit la confiance de son bien aimé ? Des larmes au goût amer du remord...

Assis sur une chaise, il observe son petit ami dormir. Les médecins lui ont fait des transfusions, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il est dans le coma. Personne ne sait si un jour il ouvrira à nouveaux les yeux. Mikaru a rompu avec son amant, comprenant que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Erina valait plus que tous les trésors du monde. Des larmes qui coulent à nouveau. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu une telle tragédie pour enfin s'en rendre compte ?

Hier, lorsqu'il est retourné à la maison pour lui prendre des vêtements, il est tombé sur son journal intime, qu'il avait prit soin de laisser sur la table de chevet, voulant certainement que Mikaru le lise. Ce matin encore, il le fixait, n'osant y toucher, voulant croire qu'il se réveillerait. Devait-il ainsi violer sa vie privée et ses sentiments énoncés dans ce petit carnet ? Devait-il lui faire subir encore cet affront supplémentaire ?

Ouvrant doucement le carnet après avoir retirer le cadena, il entame le livre de la vie, de son amour avec Mikaru. Des tremblements dans les mains lorsque des images reviennent en mémoire et les larmes se mêlent à la tendre mélancolie :

" Cher journal,

Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraodinaire ! Je ne sais comment le dire, ni comment l'exprimer par des mots, j'étais si bien, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Je ne voulais plus penser, juste à ses bras serrant ma taille et ses lèvres sur les miennes lorsque je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.

J'avais très peur, mais pour lui je devais le faire. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je l'aime. Mikaru est l'homme de ma vie. Je l'ai su au moment même où je l'ai vu. Et aujourd'hui, ma vie n'est qu'un rêve... Un rêve éveillé. S'il te plait, ne me réveille jamais. "

**Deux mois plus tard.**

" Cher journal,

Mikaru et moi, nous sommes hier passés à l'acte. J'avais très peur car comme tu le sais, j'ai été violé étant enfant, raison pour laquelle je suis très efféminé. Il ne le savait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais dit et il ne l'apprendra jamais. Mais dans ses bras, avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal alors je me suis laissé faire. J'étais heureux. J'étais bien. Même si douleur et plaisir se mêlaient, je voulais que cette nuit d'amour ne se fasse qu'avec l'homme que j'aime. "

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

" Cher journal,

Nous nous sommes disputés ce matin pour des bêtises. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai mal. Les larmes coulent au moment où je t'écris ses mots. Il est partit de la maison, énervé. La répétition du groupe a été glaciale. Je m'en veux tellement, je n'aurais pas du lui poser autant de questions sur ce qu'il faisait hier soir. Je m'en veux tellement.

J'ai si peur qu'il me quitte. Pourra-t-il me pardonner ? "

**Le soir-même.**

" Il m'a pardonné cette après-midi, après avoir faire l'amour. Je l'aime. Je suis rassuré. "

**Un mois plus tard.**

" Cher journal...

J'en suis sûr à présent. Il me trompe. Aujourd'hui, il portait des affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes et sentait un parfum pour homme. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? J'ai peur. Suis-je véritablement un mauvais petit ami ? Je voudrais tellement qu'il me regarde comme avant. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'existe encore à ses yeux. Il semble san cesse ailleurs, même lorsque nos corps se mêlent le soir lorsque nous sommes tous les deux. Je me sens tellement impuissant... "

**Deux jours plus tard.**

" Cher journal,

J'ai vu une photo de lui. Il est tellement magnifique par rapport à moi. Un vrai homme qui semble avoir du caractère. Cela me fait mal. Mais je ne dis rien, je pleure en silence le soir quand je dors dans le même lit que lui, lui tournant le dos. Je ne supporte plus ses bras, même si chaque matin c'est dans les siens que je me réveille. Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi me fait-il autant souffrir ? J'aimerais que tout se termine... Pour toujours... "

**Dix jours plus tard.**

" Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie, tout est trop difficile, j'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus respirer tant la douleur est vive. Il sera plus heureux avec son nouveau petit ami. Ce soir, je prendrais un couteau et je m'entaillerais les poignées. Je veux que la douleur soit vive, qu'elle représente mon coeur et ma peine... Je l'aime tant. Mais cette amour me tue. Il me brise... "

Un dernier message était noté à la fin de ce carnet pour Mikaru :

" Je t'aime. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? "

Des larmes, un carnet qu'il jette par terre, des sentiments qu'il maudit. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Comment a-t-il pu le faire souffrir ? Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, il pleure. Il pleure comment jamais il n'a pleuré pour un homme. Parce qu'il est un monstre. Parce qu'un type comme lui ne mérite pas de vivre.

Doucement, une voix s'élève près de la porte et des mots, tranchant comme des lames de rasoir, les mêmes avec lesquelles son petit ami s'est entaillé les poignées:

" Comment as-tu pu lui faire cela... Tu es le seul homme qu'il n'a jamais aimé... Tu le savais parfaitement et pourtant, tu as joué avcec lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée que tu pourrais jeter comme tu le voulais... Tu ne mérites même pas d'être heureux... "

Kei, après avoir prononcé ces mots, parti, le laissant seul et désespéré.

" Erina... Me pardonneras-tu... Si je n'ai jamais cru en dieu...Aujourd'hui je le supplis de te laisser la vie sauve... Tu es toute ma vie... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir... Pitié...Pardonne-moi... "

Il reste assis à son chevet des jours entier, sans manger, lui murmurant juste son amour, juste ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu lui dire. Mais Erina ne se réveille pas. Il va le laisser seul dans le remord toute sa vie. Mikaru s'endort chaque soir avec cette scène horrible en tête. Son corps allongé au sol, une marre de sang l'entourant. La vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécut lorsque l'homme que l'on aime est dans un lit d'hôpital, plus proche de la mort que de la vie ?

Il s'endort, espérant ne jamais se réveiller...

Les jours passent, puis les semaines, il serre sa main dans la sienne, attendant son réveil. Et un matin, sans que l'on ne sache pourtant, sa mai bouge faiblement, et ses yeux tentent de s'ouvrir vers la lumière, vers la vie. Des tremblements, des larmes, des supplications...

Deux jours plus tard, il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Mikaru n'est pas venu le voir depuis, n'ayant pas l'autorisation... Doucement, il s'approche et s'assied sur la chaise, l'observe, tremblant comme jamais.

Erina ne le regarde pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire... Il aurait tant voulu en finir...

" Je... Je ne sais pas par où commencer je... Je suis un monstre... Le pire des cons que la terre ait connu... Mais te dire cela n'enlèvera rien à la douleur que j'ai...causé... "

Mikaru baisse la tête et ne dit plus mot, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux voilés par la tristesse, à ses lèvres tremblantes.

" Je te pardonne... "

Ces simples mots. Une main prenant faiblement celle du châtain et la serrant. Pour lui accorder son pardon. Parfois, de simples mots résument tout...

Des larmes, de la tendresse... Cette histoire est finie, cette horrible histoire se termine mais la leur ne fait que commencer.

**OWARI**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai écris. Peut-être que j'en avais envie. Qui a dit qu'elle était horrible X.X ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Mis à part que je suis un vrai monstre !**


End file.
